The Time Has Come
by Dragon Tamer103088
Summary: Hiei has been gone for three years and Koenma wants him back on the team in order to help protect the rest of the gang that are getting attacked at random. But what Koenma doesn't know is that Hiei has two Kids...wait how did that happen?
1. Revenge

**The Time Has Come**

Summary: Hiei has been gone for three years and Koenma wants him back on the team in order to help protect the rest of the gang thats being attacked at random. But what Koenma doesnt know is that Hiei has two kids...wait how did that happen?

Chapter One: Revenge

_Spirit World_

'It was a quiet day, calm and relaxing…at least it was until Yusuke Urimeshi barged into my office without being announced,' thought Koemma.

"Koenma! What's the big idea, me and Keiko were minding our own business, taking care of Yuke, our son, a three year old, innocent little kid. When, all of the sudden demons come barging in attacking! And here I thought you had the demon attacks under control, Explain Yourself!" demanded Yusuke, Koenma's former Spirit Detective.

"We do have it under control…minus this group of demons that just sent a letter saying they were going to extract revenge on the former spirit detective and his friends and family," mumbled Koenma.

"And just when were you planning on telling us this?" Yusuke exclaimed.

"We thought it was just another empty threat. But then Kurama came and told me that he and Shizuru have been sensing a lot of demon energy near their homes and Kuwabara and Yukina have already encountered demons trying to breach the wards surrounding the temple," said Koenma.

"Right, so what should we do?" asked Yusuke.

"Take Kurama's advise and have everyone stay at the temple. You stand a better chance together and those who can't fight would be better protected."

"Ok, so that would be me, Yuke and Keiko, no one knows Keiko's family and my mom's dead. Kurama and Shizuru, you and Botan, Kuwabara, Yukina, their kids Koorie and Riei, and Hiei. That's twelve, plus theirs Kurama's mom, Shiori and her husband, as well as his stepbrother Shuichi, which adds up to fifteen. I hope we're staying at the temple," said Yusuke.

"Yes you are, Yukina's already preparing rooms. But I'm not going, I need to stay here in Spirit World," said Koenma.

"Suite yourself, but what about Hiei? He's in Demon World and probably doesn't want to come back. It's been three years since we've last seen him, hell we don't even know where he is," Yusuke complained.

"Actually we do, he sends reports about the movement of demons entering and exiting the human world. If you want, you can go with Botan when she goes to get Hiei," suggested Koenma. 'Besides, if you go it will help persuade Hiei to leave Demon World,' thought Koenma.

Yusuke didn't even blink, "When does she leave and how long will it take?"

"She leaves in thirty minutes and it wont take long, an hour maybe two. It depends on what Hiei needs to pack and how long it would take to gather all of that. But you can contact Keiko and let her know if you think it would be safer," said Koenma.

"Yea, I'll do that, hold on a minute," said Yusuke as he headed for the door. Once in the hallway he searched his pockets and pulled out his communication mirror.

Flipping it open he called Keiko (everyone in the gang was given one), it only took a minute for her to respond.

"Yes?" asked Keiko, "whose calling?"

"It's me, Yusuke. Listen, Keiko, I need you and Yuke to pack up and head for the temple, we're going to be staying there for a while, where it's safe.

"Also, if you could contact Shizuru and Kurama and give them the message, that would be great. I'm going to head over to Demon World with Botan to get Hiei, so if you could pack some things for me, I'd really appreciate it," said Yusuke.

"Sure no problem, but you owe me an explanation for what's going on when you get back," said Keiko.

"Deal, stay safe," said Yusuke as he hung up. Walking back inside he was meet by Botan.

"Are you ready? If you are we can head out now, since I'm good to go," said Botan.

"Yea, the sooner the better," said Yusuke.

"Bingo! Step this way and we can open up the portal,  
said Botan as she pushed Yusuke into the portal, he disappeared. "Ja, Koenma!" she shouted as she jumped after Yusuke.

"Good luck," whispered Koenma.

So tell me what you think. I'm warning you know, I will only be updating once a week, because I wish to stay ahead of you lot, before I end up with angry fans demanding more...that is I hope that some people at least like it. Please review, give suggestions or comments as you see fit. Ja ne for now.


	2. Frozen Flame

Chapter Two: Frozen Flame

_Demon World_

Once they landed, Yusuke took the opportunity to take a look at his surroundings while Botan collected herself. They were at the edge of a forest right next to an inn, which was a two story made of grey stone. And the sign above the door said:

_'Welcome to the Frozen Flame, here we have food and shelter. Open twenty four seven, café hours are from eight am to ten pm. Yukie, Hiei, Ree'_

"Wow, looks like Hiei's been getting his shot at the women," Yusuke whistled. "Well, shall we go in?" Botan nodded.

Walking over to the door, Yusuke entered, a bell chimed. Once the door closed, a cat demon walked up to them.

"Welcome, are you here to eat or get a room?" she asked.

"Actually, we're here to see Hiei. He's a friend of ours and we need to talk," said Yusuke.

"I'm sorry, but Hiei isn't here right now. Ree is in charge today, but if you want I can take you to her and you can ask if she knows where Hiei is. I'm Neko by the way."

"Yea, that would help, can you take us to her now?" asked Yusuke.

"Sure, follow me," said Neko as she started making her way to the bar. The only person there was a female with long black hair wearing a red Chinese dress with slits going all the way up to her hips and a black sash. She was sitting on the counter, with her legs crossed, writing something in a note book. Every now and then her right foot, clad in a red slip on shoe would give a twitch.

"Ree, there's some people her to see you," said Neko. When she looked up, they could see she was pale skinned and had red eyes. When she saw us, she froze.

"Neko, take charge," was alls he said as she got up and headed for the stairs. Silently, they followed.

The second floor was bare, the only thing you could see were around twenty doors. Heading over to the farthest door she opened it and ushered us inside.

The room was a mix of blacks, blues and reds. There was a black couch, red carpet and walls, a white rocking chair next to a tall, queen sized bed with red sheets and several book cases full of books. There was also a desk scattered with scrolls and parchment.

Flicking her wrist, a fire started burning in the fire place. She then walked over to the bed and sat down.

"What are you doing her?" she asked flatly.

"Our friends and family are being attacked. We want Hiei to come with us, where it's safe," said Botan.

"Hiei hasn't seen you in three years. What makes you think he wants to go with you?" asked Ree.

"Look, whether he's mad at us or not, we still care about him. Kurama hasn't been the same since Hiei left and Yukina misses her brother. Heck, even Kuwabara misses the insults that get thrown at him. Hell I miss him too. It's depressing without him," said Yusuke.

Ree gave a small smile. "And what if he has a family of his own now?"

"We would take them with us. All of us are staying in the same place, that way we can protect those that cant fight and become a stronger force together," said Yusuke.

"And Koenma? He's not going to demand that he goes on missions anymore is he?"

"If he even tries it he'll get a bloody nose," said Yusuke with a grin plastering his face.

"Well in that case, I better start packing," said Ree as she stood up.

"Wha…are you mated to Hiei or something?" asked Yusuke.

"No, Ree, Yukie and Hiei are all the same person. I'm just in my fire fore," said Ree as she grabbed a bag from underneath the bed.

"How does that work?" asked Botan as she went over to a drawer to help gather clothes.

"The Hiei that everyone knows is half fire demon, half Koorime. Yukie is the full Koorime and I am the full fire demon," Ree answered as she dumped some kimono's into the bag.

"Can you prove it?" asked Yusuke as he reached for a drawer to help in gathering clothes.

"Yusuke," said Ree in a sweet voice, "if you open that drawer, I'm not only going to kill you, but I'll tell Keiko. And yes I can prove it, but I'd rather not be in my male form wearing this."

"Oh…why don't you want me to open this drawer?" asked Yusuke.

"That's my lingerie drawer. You can empty out the bottom drawer into that bag though," said Ree pointing to a blue bag.

There was silence for a few seconds…then, "uh, Ree…this is baby clothes," Yusuke observed.

"What, do you expect me to have my kids nude?"

"Kids?" asked Yusuke and Botan.

"Yes, Hina and Ryu," said Ree.

"How is that possible? Do you have a wife…or husband?" asked Yusuke.

"Neither, I can reproduce asexually," said Ree as she started adding some Chinese outfits to the bag.

"If you don't mind me asking, which form were you in while pregnant?" asked Botan.

"My male form, that way my kids could get both ice and fire powers," said Ree, now stuffing in some of Hiei's clothes. "Plus me and Yuke can't bare children, I was born male."

"And why didn't you bother telling us that you could switch forms?" Yusuke demanded closing the bag he was packing.

"Because my powers didn't start acting up till three years ago. That's why I left, I needed to figure out how to control it. It wasn't until a few weeks later until I realized the solution. Then I had to get used to my other forms," said Ree as she closed the bag.

"And the kids?" asked Botan, looking around.

"Born two weeks ago. Now if you two will get those bags, I'll go get them," Ree suggested.

"Can we follow you, I'd love to see their room," said Botan.

Ree raised an eyebrow, "their asleep in their cradle on the other side of the bed with Nightmare guarding them. They don't need their own rooms yet," said Ree as she walked to the other side of the bed. For a minute she disappeared, but when she stood up, she had two babies, wrapped in blue blankets, one in each arm. And at her feet was a black cat that went all the way up to her thighs.

"Shall we go?" asked Ree.

Botan nodded eyes on the cat, "Yusuke, you go first. Ree's probably going to have trouble landing with her arms full. Is the…cat…coming as well?"

"Nightmare won't have any trouble on his landing."

"Right," said Botan. "What about your shop?"

"Neko knew what was going on the minute you asked for me. She'll take good care of the place for however long I'm gone."

"Well now that that's settled lets get this portal open so we can get out of here. Everyone's dying to see you again," said Botan and with out further ado, opened the portal.

Hi, hope you liked it. I was actually going to wait until saturday, but since I finnished all of my chemistry homework and I've already started on chapter six, I decided I'd be nice. Please review and tell me what you think. I actually had a beta edite this. SO HAPPY. Ja ne for now.


	3. Happy Reunion

Chapter Three: Happy Reunion

_Human World, Kurama's POV_

Kurama looked up from unpacking when he felt a portal opening. "Well that's them, shall we join the welcome comity?"

"Yea, why not? We're pretty much done unpacking, a little break wont hurt us," said Shizuru. Quickly they stood up and went to join the group that was gathering outside. By the time they reached the rest of them Yusuke and a large black cat had already fell through and landed.

"Yusuke aren't you going to get out of the way? Botan and Hiei will probably drop through any second now," Keiko called.

Yusuke just shook his head as he stared up at the portal. When he saw two girls fall through he reacted. He didn't bother with Botan, she had already summoned her oar, instead he jumped up and caught the other one, gently placing her on her feet once he landed.

Walking over to where Yusuke and the girl were, I asked "Hiei?"

"In this form, my name is Ree."

"And these two?" I asked, looking at the babies being held.

"My daughter Hina and my son Ryu," said Ree.

"And the cat?"

"My friend and companion. Once Nightmare knows and trusts you, he's fiercely loyal."

"How old are they?" asked Keiko as she hugged Yusuke.

"Two weeks…can we go inside?" asked Ree.

Kurama nodded. "May I?" I asked motioning to one of the babies.

Ree hesitated for a moment, but then slowly extended her right arm. Gently, I picked the baby up and cradled it to my chest supporting its head. "Which one is this?"

"That's Ryu, my first born," said Ree as she intently watched her son for any sign of displeasure, but all he did was continue sleeping.

"Well lets head in now, you must be tired," said Keiko as she turned and headed back inside, the rest of them following.

Once inside Ree was lead over to the couch and told to sit, which she did because she was to busy keeping an eye on Ryu.

"Hey Kuwabara! Yukina! Come greet your friends! Everyone's here, with some new additions…ah there you are," said Yusuke.

"Yusuke you really need to learn to stop screaming, me and Yukina just finished putting all the kids down for their nap," said a large man with carrot colored hair.

"Ah it won't hurt them to miss a little sleep Kuwabara. Where's Yukina?" asked Yusuke.

"I'm right here, I was just finishing setting up the table," Said Yukina.

"Alright food!" Yusuke exclaimed as he took off for the dining room. Shaking their heads, the rest followed.

Yusuke had already taken a seat when they finally caught up.

"I'll go get the kids, their probably awake by now anyway," said Kuwabara heading for the door.

"So where's the rest of your family Kurama?" asked Yusuke.

"They won't be arriving until tomorrow. It's just Shiori and Shuichi though, my stepfather is on a business trip," said Kurama as he sat down, still cradling Ryu.

"Oh, who's baby is that?" asked Yukina while serving out the food.

"Mine," said Ree, who stood in the doorway looking at a loss as to where to sit.

"Hiei? Is that you?" asked Yukina walking over to the silent fire demoness.

"Yes, it's good to see you."

"Your very pretty, come sit between me and Kurama. There's so much to catch up on I don't know were to start," said Yukina excitedly.

Just as they were about to tuck in, Kuwabara returned with three kids following. "Good to see you Hiei, although the forms a bit new."

"Hey I thought you said Hiei was a boy," one of the boys exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at Yusuke.

"Hiei, this is mine and Keiko's kid, Yuke. He's three by the way," said Yusuke. The boy he pointed to had black hair and brown eyes. And judging from his tan skin, he got out a lot.

"And these two are Riei and Koorie," said Kuwabara sitting down with Koorie in his lap. He was pale skinned and had mint green hair with orange streaks, his eyes were blue.

Riei, who had climbed into her mothers lap, also had pale skin and red eyes, but her hair was an icy blue.

"How old are they?" asked Ree.

"Two," said Yukina. "And yours?"

"This one's Hina and the one Kurama has is Ryu, both of which are two months old."

"I see, so that makes me an aunt…heh I'm going to enjoy spoiling them," said Yukina.

By now everyone was eating so Ree had now problem starting in shock at her twin. "You wouldn't…" Ree started as she dropped a piece of meat on the floor and into the mouth of Nightmare.

"I would," said Yukina calmly.

"Well then that gives me the right to spoil your kids as well, since I'm your twin," said Ree.

"Then I guess I wont have any trouble in finding a babysitter," said Yukina as she started feeding Riei.

Once Ree finished eating, she stood up, placing the remaining food she had into a bowl and gave it to Nightmare.

"Where are you going Ree? We were going to sit around and talk once we finished eating," said Keiko.

"I need to go feed my babies, otherwise in a few minutes, when they wake up, they start screaming," said Ree as she gestured to Kurama to hand her Ryu.

"Why can't they eat in here?" asked Yusuke.

Ree shifted uncomfortably, remaining quiet.

"Yusuke, demons don't use bottles…" Botan started.

"…Oh…OH! Sorry forgot that bit of info. We'll just talk when you're done," said Yusuke as he went back to his food.

Kurama stood up, "I'll carry Ryu for you."

Ree nodded as she turned for the door heading for her usual room, Kurama silently following. Opening the door, Ree stepped in and gently placed her daughter on the futon and started arranging the pillows so she could nurse comfortably. Once that was finished she turned to Kurama and held out her arms.

Walking over to where she sat, he kneeled down and gently placed the baby in her arms.

"It's a shame you didn't come back to human world when you found out you were pregnant. It would have been nice to share what you were going through," he said as he sat down and handed her a blanket to cover herself.

As she untied the strings of her outfit, under the blanket, she grumbled, "Yea I'm sure everyone would have gotten a great laugh as I had to waddle around to get anywhere. Probably would have died from laughing when I got territorial, wouldn't let anyone near me, not even when I went into labor. Neko had to threaten to break down the door just to let a midwife come in and check to make sure everything was alright after the twins were born." By now they could hear faint suckling as Ryu nursed.

"Are you still in pain from giving birth?" Kurama asked.

"Yes," said Ree.

"So does that mean that it's not a good idea fro you to be fighting at the moment, if we were to be attacked?" guesses Kurama.

"That about sums it up," said Ree as she shifted to a more comfortable position.

"No problem, me, Yusuke and Kuwabara should be able to deal with anything that comes our way. You can just sit back and relax."

"Hmm," Ree mumbled quietly.

After another ten minutes went by, Ree started shifting again, this time to set Ryu on the futon and pick up Hina. If it had been any other guy in the room, they probably would have drooled at the glimpse of her chest as the blanket slipped down, but all Kurama did was smile gently and place the blanket back in its proper place (doesn't mean he wasn't happy with what he saw though).

"Thanks," said Ree as she settled Hina at her right breast and not a minute latter you could hear sucking noises.

Kurama on the other hand, was staring at Ryu, who was now very much awake. The boy had squirmed his way out of his blue blanket and was currently staring at Kurama with crimson eyes. He was pale skinned and wearing a pair of blue pajama's and white socks, he also had black hair with a tuft of white in the center.

Apparently Ryu found Kurama very interesting, because he rolled over onto his stomach and started crawling over to him. When he reached him he sat up and raised his arms, silently asking to be picked up. Kurama was about to comply, when Ree quickly grabbed my hair and put it in a loose ponytail. "No," she said to Ryu.

Ryu pouted, but still apparently wanted to be picked up, because he continued to hold his arms up. I complied, albeit a bit slower, just as Hina finished eating.

Setting Hina on her stomach on the futon, Ree stood up and headed towards her bag. While she rummaged around, I stared at Hina. Her hair was light blue and as she rolled over he could see that she had a mint green starburst. And her eyes, just by looking at them you could tell she would be a handful. Almond shaped set in a pale face, her crimson eyes stood out. She wore the same thing as Ryu, except that her pajamas were a pale green.

"Their beautiful," I murmured.

"Well if you think so fondly of them, why don't you take them out where the rest of the group is and entertain them while I change. I'm sure you can handle them, if it gets to be too much give them to Nightmare." She paused, "actually do you think you could watch them for an hour or so? I love them to death, but I would love to take a nice, quiet, undisturbed nap…"

I could tell she hadn't had anything undisturbed rest for quite a while, so I had no problem answering, "sure no problem. I'll just tell the others that you still tire easily after having the twins, which isn't a lie, and that you'll chat later," I said, shouldering the baby bag and gently picking up her children.

"You might have to share a room with someone, but for now, just try to get some rest," I said as I walked out the door.

"Night," she whispered before turning back to her bag to get ready for bed.

Please review and tell me what you think. Sorry for not updating sooner, but school is a bitch.


	4. Additions to the Family

Chapter Four: New Additions to the Family

Walking into the den where everyone was sitting, Kurama held up a hand as best he could, considering he was holding the twins, to forestall the stream of questions.

"Our dear friend just discovered the joys of babysitting," Kurama said as he sat down.

"So what is she doing?" asked Yukina as she took Hina from him and sat her on her lap.

"Napping, apparently these two are a real handful," said Kurama with a grin.

"I should think so," Kuwabara grumbled, "their Hiei's kids and if their anything like Koori and Riei…I cant wait to find out what they'll be like when they finally hit the terrible two's."

Well I think their little angles," said Botan.

Just then the remainder of the children ran in.

Riei stopped in the middle of the group looking from Kurama to her mother. "Mommy, who are they?" she asked.

"Come here Riei, Koorie," said Yukina. Once they were both seated, Koorie on her right and Riei on her left, she continued "I'd like to introduce our newest additions to the family. This is Hina, my niece, your cousin. And over there is her twin brother Ryu."

"Can they freeze things like us?" asked Koorie staring curiously at the little girl when he noticed something. "Hey she has a necklace just like us, only she has more teargems on it. Why?" he asked.

Looking down, she saw that he was right. On a silver chain there were five gems; a black one, midnight blue, red, baby blue and a pale pink. Looking over at Ryu she was that he too had five stones, but on a gold chain.

"Well, this black one is Hiei's. But as for the others, I'm not sure. My guess is that one is Hina's and another is Ryu's…The other two are probably from Hiei's other two forms," said Yukina.

"Who's Hiei?" asked Riei as she gently reached out touching Hina's cheek. Hina giggled.

"My twin brother, which makes him your uncle."

"Oh," said Riei. "Where is he?"

"Sleeping," Kurama interrupted, "and that's how it's going to stay, traveling long distances is never fun and neither is managing a business all by yourself. You can see him once he wakes up."

"I'd take his word if I were you. Hiei's probably got at least one weapon hidden in the bed with him and then there's that…cat of his," said Yusuke.

The children all nodded and ran off saying something about balls and Chinese Yo Yo's. Once they were out of sight and hearing range the adults shared a look.

"Five bucks says they wake him in ten minutes," said Yusuke.

"Twenty minutes," said Kuwabara.

"What about you Kurama?" asked Yusuke.

"Thirty," said Kurama with a glint in his eyes.

"Alright, whoever is closest to the correct time gets the money," said Yusuke.

"Men," Keiko murmured, watching as Yusuke and Kuwabara headed outside to watch the kids. Then turning to Kurama, who was sitting on the floor with Ryu. Both were staring at the seed Kurama held, watching it grow.

"This is going to be a long day," Botan groaned.

I mina-san, gomen if this chapter is short, but tuff luck thats life. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think. Ja ne for now.


	5. Meet Yukie

Chapter Five: Meet Yukie

Amazingly the children lasted longer than everyone thought they would. But that didn't stop the men, far from discouraging them, they upped their bets.

Unfortunately nobody one that bet, because Hiei came strolling in on his own…well her own. This must be Yukie, his Koorime form. She still had pale skin and red eyes, however her hair was midnight blue (she still had the white starburst) going down to the small of her back. Apparently her forms had different personalities, because instead of a red Chinese dress with slits, Yukie was wearing a blue kimono with white snowflakes decorating it and a dark blue obi.

"Wow, your so pretty Yukie, are all your kimonos like this?" asked Keiko as she looked up from cleaning Yuke's face.

"No, they have different patterns, but they're all made from the same person," said Yukie as she picked up a giggling Ryu. "And what have you been doing?" she cooed, "hopefully you haven't been pulling anyone's hair." Yukie laughed when Ryu gave a grin. "Now…where's your sister?" she asked looking around.

"Right here," Shizuru called from the floor. "She's such a sweetie." Yukie turned to see Shizuru cuddling Hina and Nightmare lazily flicking his tail by her side.

"What are you doing?" Yukie asked.

"Cuddling my niece while Botan rummages through the baby bag looking at all their clothes," Shizuru cooed to Hina.

Yukie stared…niece?" Yukina's my sister…who married Kuwabara…whose sister is Shizuru..."Oh."

"Heh, you forgot I'm your sister in-law, didn't you?"

"…It has been three years since I last saw anyone…"

"That's alright, you were busy. Now on to a more important question, whose tear gems are these?" asked Shizuru, gently lifting the silver chain around Hina's neck.

"The black one is Hiei's, the might night blue is mine, the red is Ree's, the baby blue is Ryu's and the pink one is Hina's."

"Well their necklaces are lacking, we'll just have to fix that won't we," said Yukina, walking in from the patio.

"Lacking?" asked Yukie.

"Yes lacking, you've got the whole family on that necklace, all except me, Riei and Koorie," Yukina said all this while rummaging in a drawer. "Ah, here we are," she said as she pulled out a pouch.

Walking over, she sat down on the couch next to Yukie. "Here," she said handing the pouch over.

Tentatively, Yukie took it. Looking in, Yukie realized that it was a bag full of teargems. White, orange and icy blue.

"Mine's the white, Koorie's is orange and Riei's are icy blue."

"Thank you, I'll make sure I add them," said Yukie, stashing the bag inside her obi.

Ryu ruined the moment by giving an irritated squeal and tugging at Yukie's kimono. He was hungry.

"It's alright, all the guys are outside and even if they weren't it's not like Yusuke hasn't seen Keiko nurse and Kuwabara's seen me," said Yukina.

Nodding slowly, Yukie leaned back into the couch and loosened her obi, gently shifting Ryu so she could move the kimono away from her left breast and then moved Ryu again so he could feed. Relaxing into the couch, after being assured that no one was going to come in suddenly, she closed her eyes.

Quietly Yukina got up and went into the kitchen to start preparing dinner.

_Kurama's POV_

"Come on you guys, lets head inside and get the kids cleaned up for dinner," Yusuke called, snatching up Yuke and taking off towards the temple.

"Come on ya little rugrats, lets go," said Kuwabara as he grabbed Riei and Koorie, each on one arm. "Let's go Kurama, we don't want to upset the women by making them wait."

"Alright," I called walking quickly towards the patio. "I'll meet you guys there."

"You just don't ant to clean them," Kuwabara grumbled.

"Exactly," I said as I opened the door and walked in.

"Hey Shizuru, why don't you set Hina down and come help me deal with these two," said Kuwabara as he walked in and shut the door, before turning around. "Whoa…" Yukie was relaxing with her feet up on the couch, leaning back while Ryu nursed.

"No way baby bro, I want to stay dry before eating thank you very much. Be a man and do it yourself," said Shizuru standing up and pushing him towards the bathroom where Yusuke stood waiting. Once the door was securely closed Shizuru resumed her seat on the floor.

Quietly, I walked towards Yukie not sure if she was awake or not. She was. Kneeling down I whispered, "Do you mind if I sit her as well?"

"No," she murmured. Nodding I stood placing one arm underneath her knees and the other supporting her back, lifting her up. Then, I gently lowered myself onto the couch, adjusting her so she was comfortable.

Once Ryu was finished Shizuru got up and traded babies. Yukie silently adjusting her kimono so Hina could have her right breast. And not a minute latter Kuwabara and Yusuke walked out with the kids.

"Uncle Kurama, who's that?" asked Riei.

"This is Yukie and Hina is her baby," I said, watching as Yukie shifted towards me. Apparently she didn't want the kids seeing her breast, either that or she didn't want to be responsible for teaching them how demons feed their young.

"But I thought they were Uncle Hiei's babies," said Riei, now extremely confused.

"They are…Hiei has two other forms though, Ree and Yukie," said Yusuke.

"…so does that mean Ree and Yukie are our aunt?" asked Koorie as he clambered up onto the couch, trying to get a better look at Yukie, but if possible, she just turned even further into me. Frowning he scooted closer, Yukie growled: there was no where else to go.

"Give it up Yukie, he's determined to see what you look like," said Kuwabara.

When Yukie started curling her legs up, to block Koorie's view, I turned to Kuwabara. "Can you bring me an afghan? Yukie's cold."

"But she's an ice…right, once blanket coming up," Kuwabara said catching my hidden meaning.

Walking over to the other couch he pulled the afghan that was hanging on the back of the couch off, then turned and strided over to where we sat. "Here you go," he murmured, draping the blanket over Yukie and Hina.

Just as Koorie was about to try his luck again, someone shouted, "Hello? Is anyone here? It's me, Shiori."

"Oh, I thought she wasn't coming till tomorrow, be right back," Yukina said as she scurried out of the kitchen.

A few minutes latter she returned with Shiori and Shuichi following. Quickly bowing, Shiori murmured "Sorry for coming early, but we heard explosions and thought it would be safer to leave and head over here."

"That's alright mother. Why don't you come and sit down and relax until dinners ready," I said motioning to the spot beside me.

If Shiori was shocked to see me holding a woman as she nursed her daughter, she didn't show it. Instead she just smiled gently and reclined back in her seat.

"Hey Shuichi, come play with us, please?" asked Riei adding please at her fathers disapproving look.

"Sure thing," said Shuichi.

A few minutes latter Shizuru stood up and walked over to us. "Mrs. Minameno? Do you mind taking Ryu, I want to go help Yukina in the kitchen?"

"That's fine, Ryu is it?" she asked smiling at the tiny baby. "You and I will get along just fine."

"Thanks," said Shizuru, gently handing over the baby.

Once Ryu was situated and gently being rocked, Shiori turned to Yukie and I. "So, whose baby is this?"

"He's mine," Yukie mumbled, being lulled to sleep by Kurama's heart beat. "Their twins, him and Hina."

"I see…Shuichi? Where's Hiei? I thought he was going to be staying her as well."

Kurama blinked, how to explain this. She already knew about demon and spirit world, but still…"Mother, I'd like to introduce you to Yukie, Hiei's Koorime form." When in doubt, be blunt.

"Hiei? You're very beautiful. If I may…who's the father or mother?"

"It's fine, I'm the mother, no father. Asexual," Yukie whispered.

Shiori smiled, maybe there was still a chance for her son to fall in love. No father means she/ he's still single.

Yukie shifted, sleepily moving Hina off her breast and up from under the blanket. When it looked like she was about to get up Yusuke rushed over. "No, no, no you stay there, I'll take her," he said reaching for her. At Yukie's startled look he continued, "I want to, Keiko and I have been considering another baby and I don't want to get rusty."

Keiko was about to comment, when Yusuke gave her a look, "isn't that right Keiko?"

…"Oh yes, absolutely," Keiko smiled.

"Ok…congratulations on your baby, "Yukie yawned before curling up and falling asleep.

"I don't think she heard a word we said," said Yusuke wryly.

"Probably not, but that does remind me, where is everyone sleeping?" I asked.

"Keiko and I are sharing, as well as Kuwabara and Yukina, Yuke's sharing a room with the twins, Botan and Shizuru are sharing and it was going to be you and Hiei staying together, but since he's got the twins and can change into a girl, we're not sure," said Yusuke.

"I can stay with Hiei if you want, Kurama can sleep with Shuichi," Shiori offered.

"No, its fine, I'll stay with Hiei, I haven't seen him in a while and I can help with the twins," I said.

"Well ok, if you're sure. I could stay with him since he's my twin, but if you've made up your mind then I won't stop you," said Yukina. "Here Yusuke, I'll take Hina from you and put them to bed."

She was just reaching for her when Nightmare growled and Yukie jerked awake. Jumping out of my arms, she dashed over to Yusuke and snatched Hina from him, then she turned and grabbed Ryu before backing away from the entrance, Nightmare following.

"What is it? What's wrong?" asked Botan.

"Something powerful is headed this way."

So what do you guys think? Sorry for not updating in so long, but school is evil. In fact I probably wont be updating again till the end of next week, because I have finals. But please review and comment. Ja ne for now.


	6. Enemy

Chapter Six:

"Get the women and children to a safe place, before that bastard shows up," growled Yusuke.

"Too late," a husky voice said.

Spinning around the group came face to face with a man wearing a pair of ripped leather pants and a shirt.

"Who are you," Kurama growled, 'get all the women and kids out of here Hiei,' he sent telepathically.

_Yukie's Pov_

After receiving Kurama's silent message, I nodded and shifted my eyes to Yukina. 'Yukina? Where are the kids right now?'

'They're all in the play room, Shizuru's in the kitchen and the rest of us are towards the back,' came her swift response.

'Is there a place where they can hide?'

'In the play room there's a tunnel under the floor that's surrounded by wards, making it impossible to since whoever's in there.'

I nodded and turned my inner eye to the playroom. Finding Shuichi, I called 'Shuichi, its Yukie. Underneath the floor is a passage way. I need you to get the kids and yourself in there. Then shut it, the rest of the females will join you shortly, but until then, keep quiet,' cutting the link I turned towards the kitchen to warn Shizuru, but was interrupted by Nightmare slamming into me.

Looking up from the floor after assuring myself that the twins were fine I glared. If I didn't love that cat so much I'd kill it…then again maybe not, he just saved me from leather boy.

"My, my, my aren't you the rebellious one, care to come keep me company?" asked leather boy.

"No thanks, I'm not interested in common whores," I whispered coolly.

"Why you little…" he growled, but I had stopped listening, Yukina had just told me that all the women and children were safely hidden…all except my kids and I. tuning back in I realized the stupid twit was still ranting so I gently placed one of my babies (it wasn't safe to look, else I notify his attention) behind me and tapped the floor once. Silently, Nightmare lifted the bundled baby up by his teeth and ran.

_Kurama's Pov_

I watched as Nightmare made it out of the room, before motioning to Yusuke. Once I had his attention, I imitated his spirit gun, aiming it at the wall near the enemy and mouthing distraction. He didn't need further encouragement.

And like I expected he turned towards the sound. 'Get out of here Yukie.' But there was no need, she was already gone. Turning back to the fight, I switched to my Yoko form and lashed out with my rose whip. "Why have you come here?"

"For the power, there's so much power here," said the demon, blocking my attack.

"You're a Gaki," said Yusuke through clenched teeth.

"And you're the bastard that killed my brother," he growled.

"So that's what you meant by revenge," said Yusuke.

"Yes, but since there's so much power here, I decided to take a little snack with me," the demon purred.

"Well that's to bad," yelled Kuwabara, "cause I'm not letting you anywhere near my family," as he said all of this, he lashed out with his spirit sword, successfully stabbing the enemy through this stomach.

Lurching backwards, clutching at his stomach and coughing up a mouthful of blood, he leapt into the air, yelling, "Mark my words, you haven't seen the last of me. When I come back, I swear that I, Shishito, will kill you all!" and then he disappeared in a flash of light.

"Now that the creep is gone, lets go check on the women and children, shall we?" asked Yusuke, already heading for the door.

"Yes, lets," I murmured.

Together, we rushed to the play room and ran to the trap door. Yusuke got there first and flung it open, however just as he was about to descend, he was flung backwards by a blur of black.

"Gya, Hiei get this thing off of me!" screamed Yusuke.

Calmly I walked around the snarling cat and reached down into the trap door. "Hello, how's everyone doing? Good? The coast is clear so I'll be helping you out now, sine Yusuke is a little busy right now."

One by one the children were handed up to me, which I then gave to Kuwabara, until only the adults were let.

"You first Shiori, I'll boost you up," said Shizuru. Nodding she walked over and was quickly grabbed by my outstretched arms. "There you go mother, safe and sound."

"Thank you Kurama," she murmured before she walked over to Kuwabara to help with the kids.

"Alright, who's next?" I asked.

"I am," said Botan, "but if you move out of the way, I can fly out."

I nodded and quickly moved to the side as she zoomed out, apparently she doesn't like that room. Moving back, I peered down inside again. "Next?"

"Me," said Yukina, also being boosted by Shizuru, Keiko followed soon after.

"Now what?" asked Yukie. "It's just me and Shizuru left."

"Can you help Shizuru out? You'll be easer to lift, no offense Shizuru," I said.

"None taken," she said once she made it to my arms.

"Nightmare get off, Yusuke's the lightest male we have," I reprimanded.

"It's nice to know what I'm used for," grumbled Yusuke as he walked over to us. "So what do you want?"

"Option one; you jump in, lifter her out and then you jump out. Or option two, someone lowers you in by your feet and you lifter her out that way," I said offhandedly.

"I'll take the more dignified way, thanks. Yukie back up, I'm coming down."

"You know, you could just let me jump up and grab your hands," Yukie grumbled as she backed up.

"Yes but Yusuke needs the exercise,  
said Keiko cheerfully. "After all, if Yusuke wants another baby, Yusuke has to work."

Once Yusuke had jumped down, Yukie approached. "What baby?"

"Don't ask," at her glare he continued, "later, come here." Cupping his hands together and boosting her up once she stepped up. "Here you go Kurama."

"Thank you Yusuke, but I'd stop looking up if I were you, you wouldn't want Keiko to feel like your cheating on her," I said with an impish grin, as I lifted a shocked Yukie up and gently set her on her feet.

"Kurama," Yusuke groaned.

"Have fun Yusuke," I called as I snatched up Yukie and bolted out of the room, just as Yukie and Keiko started screaming.

"Yusuke Urameshi, you better not be looking up other peoples skirts, or I swear you'll be sleeping on the couch for a month!" Keiko hollered.

"Detective! I'm gonna kill you! No! Kurama, put me down, put me down right now!" Yukie screeched in my ear, squirming franticly, trying to get loose. But I'd already made it out the door.

Hey everyone, sorry for not updating for so long, but I actually have a really good reason. One; I've been in Texas (I live in Oregon), two: since my website refuses to work with me concerning my art section, I made an account on deviant art, which I will now give you the link in case you are actually interested in anything, please feel free to look and enjoy. (http/xxdragon-tamerxx. ) And yes I have already started on chapter seven.

Now here's where people would probably start to groan, but since a lot of people have been asking how its possible for Hiei to be female and get pregnant…and since I really didn't explain, I will do that now. Hiei is half fire demon, half Koorime (ice demon), I just gave it a twist, so that Hiei would be able to actually fight with his ice abilities, but he would have to be able to take on a form that could handle it: Yukie. Then I just got creative, and thought well if he has a complete Ice Demon form, then why cant he have a complete fire demon form? That's where Riei came in, and I made that female, because if the total ice was female it would only make since for it to be the same for fire. As for the pregnant part….Koorime can reproduce a-sexually so I just decided that Hiei would settle down a little bit and start a family of his own, but I wanted Hiei to have the kids, so that they would have both Ice and Fire powers. I hope that helped, if not shrugs not much more to say.


	7. Mental Attacks

Chapter Seven: Mental Attacks

Kurama had just made it out of the door and had almost made it out of the temple, before Yukie's struggles switched from, irritated to frantic. And just when he thought he had a good grip on her, she bit him.

Gritting his teeth he jostled he, trying to dislodge her while growling "Yukie stop it, Keiko will deal with him." But if anything, those words seemed to irritate her further. Making it outside, he quickly made it to the grass, that way, if he dropped her, it would hurt less.

_Yukie's Pov_

'What's happening?' It feels like my minds under attack! Releasing Kurama's shoulder, I let loose a scream as another bolt of searing agony pulsed though my mind. Flinging my arms forward I let an icy shock escape though my fingertips and into Kurama. He dropped me with a yelp. Normally I'd feel sorry for anyone holding me when I let loose my powers, but another pulse of agony rippled through my mind distracted me.

"What the hell was that for?" Kurama growled, yanking me up by the front of my Kimono.

I tried to explain, but I couldn't concentrate. Part of me was trying to put up a barrio to surround my mind, but the other half was screaming that something was wrong.

"Yukie?" asked Kurama, lowering me slightly.

"C-control slipping," I choked. That was as far as I got before my power rose drastically. If I couldn't block my mind, increase power to make them want to leave and attract the enemy to my location, as well as potential help; basic rule to all mind fighters.

It worked, with in seconds everyone, including the children had ran out of the temple and were surrounding us. But the pain didn't stop.

"Get back! Something's forcing her to lose control!" I heard Kurama shout from a distance.

_Normal Pov_

"What's happening?" Yusuke shouted over Yukie's screaming.

"There's a strong telepath somewhere on the premises and it wants something from Yukie," said Kuwabara, "the bastards extremely powerful, but he's not trying to hide and it's overflowing into my mind."

Suddenly Yukie let loose a screech and switch a crack she'd switched to Ree.

"What's she doing?" asked Botan.

"Yukie can't handle the power level attacking her, so she switched to a stronger form," said Yukina, "Kurama get back before she surrounds herself in flames!" Kurama nodded and started to move but it was to late, but luckily Ree didn't use fire, she blasted raw energy, causing Kurama to be flung backwards unconscious.

Suddenly, Yuke started tugging on his mothers skirt, crouching down she asked "what is it Yuke?"

"Mommy what's that?" he asked pointing up at the sky. Following his finger, she let loose a scream before yelling, "Yusuke! Above you!"

Ree must have heard her, because a minute latter there was another crack and Hiei was in her place, eyes smoldering in pain. "Detective," Hiei hissed "shoot."

Bang! The creature swiveled to avoid the shot and headed for the ground. No point in hiding when your position has been spotted.

The creature was a huge three headed dog with large leathery wings, and it didn't look happy.

Rushing forward, Nightmare ran to Hiei's side, crouching down once there, only to stand up again with Hiei straddling his back. Apparently all three of Hiei's forms were prepared for everything, since there was a pair of shorts underneath the kimono. Leaping forward, Nightmare raced to Yusuke's side.

"You ok Hiei?" Yusuke whispered, eyes trained on the…thing…

Hiei just groaned and lowered his head onto Nightmare's shoulder.

"Right, I'll take that as a no," said Yusuke, "So, Why are you here?" he said as he directed his attention back on the creature.

The creature growled. "There is a Gaki in human world and it keeps stealing my souls."

"He's the guardian of the death gates. He keeps souls from escaping without permission, Botan murmured.

"Then what's he doing here?" asked Keiko.

"The cat guardians took over so I could hunt down my prey. I think I'll stay here since the fool seems determined to return," after the creature said this, it started glowing softly until suddenly it morphed into a more human form. He had long black hair and loose, black fighting clothes. His skin was tan and his eyes were an icy blue. "This form shouldn't other your friend," he said pointing at Hiei. "You can call me Ina." Walking over to where the children were, he crouched down in front of Koorie, who was holding Ryu, and Riei, who was holding Hina. "Well this is a surprise." He tried to reach towards them, but in an instant Yukina and Kuwabara were blocking his path and Hiei was watching him intently.

"Stay away from my brother's and my children," Yukina growled.

"Alright, if you insist. I'll just be over there, he said pointing at a tree, before walking of.

Yusuke turned to the rest of the gang, "Kuwabara? Can you get Kurama? The rest of you, head inside, I'm sure you're all hungry…not you Hiei, you stay here."

Once Kuwabara headed inside, caring a limp Yoko, Yusuke walked towards Nightmare. "Can you walk?"

"…Yes, but I'm a little dizzy right now," said Hiei, raising himself up more on Nightmare.

"Wrap your arms around my shoulders, I'll carry you," said Yusuke, kneeling down. Silently, Hiei complied.

"You know, I never thought I'd see the day when I'd see you in a kimono, much less a women's kimono," Yusuke joked as he started walking.

"And I thought I'd never see the day when you foolishly risked your life by commenting about that," growled Hiei.

"Ok, Ok. I get it. No need to bite my head off," said Yusuke, shifting Hiei into a more comfortable position.

"That bastard better stay over there," Hiei grumbled, burring his head into Yusuke's shoulder.

"And why is that?" asked Yusuke. But it wasn't to be answered; Hiei had apparently decided to remain quiet.

The rest of the walk remained quiet and when they entered the temple, Yusuke headed for Hiei's room, just as Kuwabara came out. "Hey Yusuke, Hiei. Yukina will be there in a minute," said Kuwabara as he walked down the hall.

"Thanks Kuwa," Yusuke called before sliding the door open and walking in.

The room was dimly lit, shadows flickering across the walls from several candles. Stepping further in, Yusuke saw two futons lying next to one another, one holding a slumbering Yoko.

"Where are my babies?" Hiei mumbled as Yusuke gently placed him on the futon.

"Their with their cousins, but if you want I could get them for you…"

"Thanks," was all Hiei cold manage before he dosed off.

Wow, that took a long time to write. I'm loosing my touch...or maybe it's just because I'm now a senior in highschool and I'm forced to make sure I have everything done so I can graduate...maybe. Anyway, I felt that I was going to be forced to commit sepuku if I didnt get off my butt and type up the seventh chapter before my birthday (Oct. 30), so here it is, I didnt want to die. Please tell me what you think. Oh bows thanks for sticking with me so far people. Your reviews truely brighten my day. Jaa ne for now.


	8. The Time Has Come

_Chapter Eight:_

It was several hours latter before Hiei woke, only to discover that his chest was hurting. Turning onto his side to see what the time was, he realized that he was supposed to have fed the twins over an hour ago! Standing, he headed for his bag and quickly changed into a pair of black pants and shirt, before heading out into the main room.

_Yoko's __Pov_

Kurama glanced up from the book he was reading when his ear swiveled at the sound of light footsteps on the floor. "Good morning Hiei," he said as he marked the page he was on and set it aside for later. "Shouldn't you be resting?'

But Hiei didn't say anything, just kept heading in the direction of an unknown location. Standing, Kurama reached out and spun Hiei around so his back was pressed up against his chest, his arm secure around Hiei's chest, preventing him from escaping. "Shuichi might be a patient person, but I'm not. You won't ignore me." He would have continued but he saw Hiei wince and then felt something on his hand. "What's this?" he murmured, lifting his hand up to inspect it. Besides the feeling that it was damp, there was nothing on it, so, lifting it closer to his face he sniffed it. Eyes widening in surprise, he released him. "I take it your looking for Ryu and Hina?" At Hiei's nod he continued, "Yukina fed them when she realized you would be sleeping for at least another hour."

Hiei nodded again. It was common in demon world for a family to help take care of the young, and most female demons were able to produce milk even if they didn't have any children of their own.

"If you'd like, I could help you with your problem…"

"No, I won't be one of your concubines," Hiei grumbled heading for the door, only to be stopped by Yoko snagging his wrist.

"I don't want you to be my concubine. I want you as my mate." Seeing Hiei's expression he said, "We'll talk later," and left.

_Yukina's__Pov_

Humming an old Koorime tune while cooking was quite common in her routine, but doing this while watching your twin brother rush in and slam the door shut was not….quite normal…"Hiei..what can I do for you?" she said as she quickly wiped her hands on a towel.

"Wha...oh, Yukina….are you busy?" Hiei mumbled glancing around to see if anyone else was in the kitchen. Nobody was there.

"Not really, the food just needs to sit and cool for an hour or so, it tastes better if I don't use my powers on it," I paused waiting for Hiei to go on, one should never push him into talking.

"You…Kurama said you fed the twins," Hiei blushed, staring at the floor.

"Yes, I did. I take it you need to be relieved?" I murmured, blushing as well. There were many things that seemed as though they weren't twins…but in this case, our reaction was the same.

"Would you? I'll understand if you won't…"

"No, that's all right. I'm just surprised that you didn't wish for Kurama to do it. I've seen the looks you've given him," I continued at his shocked expression.

"Kurama asked, but I, he, he asked to be my mate. And I wanted to ask you about that."

"Do you love him?" I asked leading him to a chair.

"I…I'm not sure what I feel," he said as he turned to face the wall, ignoring my movements to lift his shirt.

I paused in my movements. How to continue without making it seem like I put the feelings in his head…"Do you trust him with your life? Hina and Ryu's lives? Do you believe you can be happy with him in your future? Have the twin's consider him as their father? Would you allow him to get close to you and take care of you? Comfort you? If you believe those answers to be yes….maybe you do love him. I can't tell you how you feel Hiei, I wish I could to help you, but I can't. I do know that I trust him and that he would never make you do something you would never wish to do…" I stopped there. To continue would only confuse him. Instead I lifted his shirt the rest of the way and placed my mouth to one of his nipples. As awkward as it may seem, I felt no embarrassment in helping my twin relive the painful pressure caused from producing too much milk. How could I? Kuwabara had helped me on numerous occasions when the twins were full and I still had too much?

"Thank you," he murmured as I switched to the other nipple. "I think I do love him, both his human and demon form…Yukina? How did you know?"

I giggled at his innocent question. "Hiei, we share a twin's link. You might try to block everything from me, but whenever you're experiencing something with strong emotions….you slip. I've known almost as long as you were, you just didn't wish to acknowledge it."

"I see." He was quiet for a minute or so before he asked where the twins were at.

"They're with their cousins. But if you want to know where I think you should be…" I stood up and lowered my hand to my other half, smiling. He took it and I lifted him up, turned him around and gave him a gentle shove towards the door. "Kurama," was all I said.

With a glance back in my direction, Hiei raced out the door.

_General __Pov_

Yusuke and Kuwabara by this time had come back into the temple and were mumbling over a map with Botan in a corner. Every now and then could be heard talking about where to next look, a stupid Gaki and forms of protection.

"Well, we don't need to worry about Ina, since he's only staying as long as the Gaki is still here," said Botan as she flopped onto a seat.

"Yes, and it's been a while since the Gaki has been around so we should be expecting him anytime….or as soon as he thinks he's recovered from his wound," Yusuke grumbled.

"I wouldn't worry too much, I sense the idiot not too far off, and he's coming closer every second," said Kuwabara.

"Well where have Hiei and Kurama gone off to? I thought they would have been the most active in getting rid of that stupid excuse of a demon?" asked Yusuke.

"I don't know, I'm not their keepers," Botan snapped as she rolled up the map.

"You don't think they finally realized they were meant for each other and are having wild sex in some unused room in the temple do you?" Yusuke leered, only to be smacked on the back of the head by Keiko. "What was that for?"

"For being a pervert," Keiko shrieked.

"Well don't you agree their perfect for each other?"

"I'm not denying that, but you should watch what you're saying, any of the kids could have heard you. And then what would you have done?"

"Opps?" asked Yusuke.

"I give up," Keiko moaned.

**BANG!!!**

"Hold that thought, Keiko, I think our little friend has finally made a reappearance and needs a reminder as to why he should have just stayed wherever he was hiding." That said Yusuke and Kuwabara raced out of the door.

_Meanwhile in an "unused room"_

"Where are all the kids?" asked Hiei.

"In the playroom. Shuichi is watching all of them as well as my mother. They know where to go if we're attacked again…Have you made a decision?" asked Yoko cautiously.

"Yes," Hiei said, his eyes staring straight into steely yellow orbs.

"And?"

"I will be your mate, if you take all of my forms, and I in turn am able to claim you as my mate, both Yoko and Shuichi."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Kurama murmured, leaning forward to gently brush his lips against Hiei's.

Nuzzling his cheek against Kurama's, he asked "where would we stay?"

"Where ever you like. We could stay at your Inn, or we could go to one of my layers or even stay in human world. I'll follow wherever you go."

"I could have Neko continue running the Inn, since I would like to spend time with my…our children and…I think we should stay in human world for now. I think your mother would wish to see her grandchildren and her son for as long as she can, correct?"

Yoko smiled, truly happy. "Thank you, I would have followed you anywhere, but I'm very happy that you are willing to spend a bit of time in human world."

Before they could continue, there was an almighty BANG, and with a glance they raced out of the room, closely followed by Nightmare, who had been sitting by the door the whole time.

Once outside, they both skidded to a halt. The scene was quite a funny thing really. The Gaki had indeed come back…but it really wasn't very observant, since it seemed to have jumped right in front of Ina, who had then proceeded to throw the stupid demon into a tree and then blast the sucker until he fell unconscious, hence the bang.

"Well, I'll just be going now, I've got what I've come here for," said Ina lifting Shishito up by his ear. "Oh, before I go, I thought I might tell you, those twins, the infants, it seems that they could very well replace the guardians of heaven or hell. Thought you might be interested to know that bit," as he said this, he started shimmering in a black aura and then vanished, taking Shishito with him.

"W-WHAT!!!!" screeched Hiei before passing out into Kurama's waiting arms.

"I don't believe it, he didn't even let us get one punch in," Yusuke whined.

"I think this is going to be the start of a very entertaining future," Yukina giggled as she turned around to go check on the kids.

END

Author note: Woot, I've finally finnished it!!! I am really sorry that it took me so long to complete this, but trying to write a story while in college is not a simple task. But since I'm on vacation in Texas visiting family I decided that I needed to finnish it before 2008. After all, I have a reputation to uphold...I cut it a bit close but oh well. No there wont be a sequal, I'm sorry, but part of the reason that it took me so long is because Yu Yu Hakusho is finnished, I've seen all the episodes. It's kinda hard to think up plots when the series has ended. However, this is not the last story I will ever write. In fact, I'm currently working on some Harry Potter stories. Please Tell me what you think. And for those of you who have been waiting patiently, thank you for sticking with me.


End file.
